Sobre retos y mentiras
by AngieMolly
Summary: Un One-shot NaruSasu dedicado al torneo de las tres ships, del grupo Shh... SasuNaru NaruSasu especialmente para mi team. #TeamNS.


I

— Esto es estúpido dobe.—Le dijo ya harto de que insista tanto.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Estás asustado?— Sonrió divertido acercándose insinuante.

— Hhm...¿De un Usuratonkachi como tú? — También le regaló una sonrisa de medio lado, arrogante— ¡Jamás!

— Entonces acepta de una vez, no tiene nada de malo que te quedes esta noche.

Sintió nervios sin expresarlo en su inmutable rostro, pero aún así tembló ligeramente ante la idea.— No es que tema perder, simplemente me parece una idea tonta, ¿por qué debería quedarme a dormir para jugar un juego tan infantil?

— Así que en verdad tienes miedo...

— ¡Claro que no, torpe!

— Entonces quedate.

— Me sigue pareciendo estúpi...

— Prepararé ensalada de tomates para la cena.

— No me vas a convencer con eso, seguro te queda horrible.

— ¡Que malo ttebayo!— Hizo un puchero cruzandose de brazos — Entonces hazla tú.

— ¿Además quieres que te cocine?—Lo miró incrédulo.

— Si tan asustado estás de perder sólo deberías decirlo.

Cerró los puños y frunció el ceño bastante enfadado, prácticamente ese dobe lo estaba llamando cobarde. _«Ya verá... quien_ _termine_ _asustado_ _va_ _a_ _ser_ _él»_ , pensó y luego suspiró derrotado.—Bien, acepto.

— ¡Perfecto!— Festejó el rubio.

Sabía que decirle que tenía miedo o insinuarle que estaba asustado lo convencería de quedarse, tal vez era jugar un poco sucio, pero necesitaba confesarse cuanto antes.

— Iré a bañarme a mi casa y luego vendré, sólo espera... El que va a perder seras tú. —Le dijo el pelinegro decidido antes de salir de la residencia Uzumaki para tomar rumbo a su casa.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho, él también iría a bañarse, esperaba con ansias el momento de revelar sus sentimientos.

II

Estaba en la bañera intentando relajarse, ahora empezaba a sentirse nervioso.

 _«No, no. No_ _hay_ _que_ _dudar_ _ahora, debes_ _ser_ _honesto»,_ se decía mentalmente. _«Después_ _de_ _lo_ _que_ _pasó_ _no_ _puedo_ _dejar_ _que_ _alguien_ _más_ _lo tenga»_

Ayer, luego de haber ido a los baños públicos con Sasuke, se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaba por el pelinegro, y todo había sido por sus tontos celos. Siempre supo que Sasuke era muy atractivo. A pesar de que todo el tiempo había dicho lo contrario por su rivalidad, él entendía perfectamente que era lo que veían las mujeres en el Uchiha. Lo que no se esperó, era encontrarse con más fans de éste, pero del mismo sexo, así es... hombres. En todo momento le había irritado que Sasuke fuera tan popular, pero pensaba que era porque él también quería serlo con las chicas, o eso creía... Pero al notar las lascivas miradas que le dirigían algunos hombres en el baño al cuerpo expuesto de su amigo, sintió su cuerpo hervir en ira. Esta vez se preguntó el porque de ello, después de todo... ¿Quién envidiaría ese tipo de situación? Él no quería que ningún hombre lo mire de esa manera, o tal vez si de Sasuke se trataba no estaría mal... Y allí, en cuanto pensó en ello, su cuerpo volvió a hervir, pero de vergüenza y excitación esta vez. Se percató de lo que realmente generaba en él esa oscura mirada que ahora sólo estaba concentrada en si mismo y su higiene personal. Dio un salto y se fue corriendo hacía la salida del baño, hasta que recordó algunos pequeños detalles. El primero era que aún seguía desnudo, el segundo que todavía tenía shampoo en su cabeza, y el tercero y más importante... Sasuke seguía allí dentro, rodeado de todos esos hombres que lo miraban con hambre y deseo. Tal vez no todos, pero ya su paranoia no le permitía pensar con claridad. Se acercó corriendo al Uchiha e intentó cubrirlo lo más posible con su cuerpo a pesar de que igualmente aún era visto. Se percató de la mirada extrañada de Sasuke y avergonzado retomó su lugar, para terminar de enjuagar su cabeza y su cuerpo, pero sin dejar de enviar miradas asesinas al resto de los hombres que se encontraban en el lugar, y sólo eso hizo falta para que todos y cada uno de los que recorrían el cuerpo del pelinegro con la mirada, la apartaran espantados. No por nada era el futuro Hokage.

Después de ese día, en la noche no había dejado de pensar que debía hacer. Para él era todo más que claro, debía decirle como se sentía a pesar de temer. De temer perderlo, de que se alejé nuevamente de él, la sola idea lo destrozaba. Pero el rubio siempre fue el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, eso no iba a cambiar, tampoco el hecho de que siempre estuviera detrás del Uchiha. Desde que era un niño lo anheló, desde que le prestó atención por primera vez, desde que notó su existencia hasta el día de hoy, siempre había sido lo más importante en su vida. Se preguntó como es que había sido tan lento como para no notarlo, es decir... con todo lo que había hecho para salvarlo, para rescatarlo de la oscuridad, para que nadie toque uno solo de sus cabellos y sobre todo para que vuelva a su lado. Ahora le parecía todo tan obvio y tan claro en su mente, que tenía ganas de golpearse por su torpeza. Al final, tal vez Sasuke tenía razón y era un dobe.

Sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba dejar de pensar tanto las cosas, pero le era casi imposible con la situación que se le presentaba. No todos los días te das cuenta que siempre estuviste enamorado de tu mejor amigo.

De repente comenzó a recordar la charla introspectiva que había tenido con el bijū que habitaba dentro de él.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**.

— ¿De verdad ya vas a decirle?, ¿No es un poco apresurado?— Se escuchó la gruesa y profunda voz de Kurama dentro de su mente.

— Por supuesto que sí, ttebayo.— Afirmó convencido— Ahora que lo sé no puedo callarme, debo decírselo.

— Pero a penas ayer notaste tus sentimientos por él, no puedes simplemente lanzarte a besarlo Naruto— Le habló como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo a pesar de conocer la personalidad de su Jinchūriki.

— ¿Por qué no?, lo amo.— Se encogió de brazos, levantando sus hombros— Además siempre ha sido así sólo que fui muy torpe como para no notarlo, creo que ya esperé demasiado por él, ¿no crees?

El Kyūbi se quedó callado ante esas palabras, después de todo era la verdad. Naruto siempre había estado enamorado de Sasuke y él siempre lo había sabido, sólo que no le pareció prudente meterse en esa clase de problemas que tenían los humanos. _«Que molesto...si_ _lo_ _rechaza_ _este_ _tonto_ _estará_ _demasiado_ _deprimido, aunque_ _no_ _se_ _rendirá»,_ pensó bastante seguro de que el rubio no dejaría ir al pelinegro tan fácilmente.

— Bien, haz lo que quieras, luego no vengas a llorar aquí. — Suspiró derrotado.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— Le contestó con convicción— Avanzar sin arrepentirme de mis palabras, ¡ese es mi camino ninja!

— Si, si. Lo sé. —Kurama simplemente sonrió, dejando que haga lo que quiera, después de todo siempre ha estado persiguiendo al Uchiha, era obvio que iría corriendo hasta él cuando se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por el mismo.

 ** _FIN_** _**FLASHBACK**_.

Suspiró metiéndose un poco más en el agua. A pesar de haber estado tan seguro ayer, ahora estaba dudando un poco ante el miedo al rechazo.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza y se golpeó las mejillas intentando controlarse.

— ¡No es momento de dudar ttebayo!— Se daba ánimos a sí mismo, ya saliendo de la bañera.— De todas maneras si me dice que no seguiré intentando, como si me fuera a rendir tan fácilmente.— Dijo convencido yendo a prepararse para esperar a Sasuke.

III

¿Qué era ese repentino dolor de estómago y ese cosquilleo por su cuerpo? Sólo iban a tener una estúpida "pijamada" e iban a jugar un estúpido juego, todo por ese estúpido dobe.

— No se como me deje convencer...— Derrotado golpeó la puerta, era inútil retroceder ahora, además no se supone que suceda algo extraño... _«¿Por qué_ _habría_ _de_ _suceder_ _algo_ _extraño? Sólo_ _es_ _el_ _Usuraronkachi...»_ , pensó esperando a que le abra.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta y tembló ligeramente, tal vez aún estaba a tiempo de huir.

— ¡Pasa Sasuke!— Apareció algo alterado el rubio, más que de costumbre.

— Hn...— Entró silencioso y se encontró con que ya estaba hecha la cena, miró un poco sorprendido los platos, lucía bastante bien— Esto es extraño...¿No moriré si lo como verdad?

— ¡No seas malagradecido teme!— Le contestó algo enojado y se sentó en frente de él — Trabaje mucho para hacer algo decente y que no fuera ramen, además... Se que son tus preferidos— Dijo haciendo referencia a los onigiris y los tomates en la mesa.

Un leve sonrojo se asomó en las mejillas del pelinegro sin que pudiera evitarlo. Miró a un lado sin poder encararlo— Gracias...— Le dijo en voz baja, realmente apreciaba su esfuerzo.

Naruto se vio contagiado por el sonrojo del Uchiha al verlo de esa manera. _«Diablos...que_ _lindo»,_ pensó y comenzó a romper una de las servilletas algo ansioso.— Am...bueno, prueba algo antes de agradecerme.

Así como le dijo tomo uno de los onigiris dándole un gran mordisco sin contenerse y al momento se vio en su expresión lo sorprendido que estaba.— Realmente sabe bien, me sorprendiste dobe.— Sólo le dijo eso y siguió comiendo, era su comida preferida después de todo.

— ¡Me alegro dattebayo!— Le respondió efucivo y feliz, no sabía cocinar tan bien como su teme pero de verdad quería sorprenderlo y estaba satisfecho de verlo comer con esas ganas.

IV

Sentados uno frente al otro, se miraban a los ojos, la concentración y seriedad se podía sentir en el ambiente.

Hacía una hora que habían terminado de comer. Hablaron de cosas triviales sintiendo un poco de incomodidad, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Naruto decidió cortar con esa tensión que había y comenzar con lo que él creía que iba a facilitarle las cosas para confesarse, un juego.

Llevaban unos 15 retos, y unas 10 preguntas donde se suponía debían decir la verdad. La mayoría eran sobre que habían hecho en esos años en los cuales estuvieron separados y hubo muchas preguntas de un muy curioso Naruto, como que tipo de entrenamiento le había hecho hacer Orochimaru, que tan mal o bien lo había pasado en ese tiempo, como terminó relacionado con la gente del equipo taka, y muchas preguntas más. Sasuke se limitaba a responder lo necesario, primero no entendía a que se debía tanta curiosidad, pero después, cuando fue su propio turno para preguntar, entendió esas dudas que tenía el Uzumaki, él también quería saber que había sido de Naruto y el equipo siete el tiempo que había estado ausente.

Ahora se encontraban en un extenso reto de miradas, el cual había propuesto el pelinegro.

— Ya rindete dobe.—Habló luego de un buen rato.

— ¡Jamás teme!

Se acercaron un poco más para poder ver bien de cerca si alguno cometía un error, casi chocaban sus narices, pero estaban demasiado atentos a los ojos del otro como para notarlo.

Naruto frunció el ceño intentando contenerse, no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a poder resistir la tentación. Y esa sonrisa arrogante que portaba el pelinegro sólo lograba provocarlo aún más.

— Comienzas a sudar Naruto...

— ¡Callate!— Le gritó con fastidio y por esa exaltación terminó por parpadear.—¡Ah!, ¡No es justo!

— Perdiste.

— ¡Pero porque tú me hiciste enojar!

— Ya admite la derrota Usuratonkachi.— Se cruzó de brazos levantando el mentón como si hubiera ganado una gran batalla.

— Tsk... Seguro es por el sharingan, tienes ventaja.

— No es cierto, eso no tiene nada que ver. Acepta que perdiste y ya.— Sonrió orgulloso de su asaña.

— ¡Bien!, perdí. ¿Contento?— Resopló mirando a un lado y haciendo un puchero— De todas maneras sigue siendo mi turno, tu propusiste este torpe reto.

— Torpe... pero aún así gané.

— Si, si, ya lo sé. — Dijo aún molesto, odiaba perder, pero sonrió ante una buena idea que cruzó su mente, era hora de lanzarse a él de un vez.— Bien, mi turno.— Se acercó un poco más invadiendo nuevamente el espacio personal del Uchiha, el cual retrocedió un poco inquieto— Pero tienes que decir una verdad...¿Haz besado a alguien además de mi?

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esa pregunta, no se la esperaba para nada, mucho menos que él mencionara aquellos besos accidentales que tuvieron — ¿Qué?

— Ya me escuchaste, responde.— Se acercó un poco más.

Estaba pensando seriamente si realmente decir la verdad o no. _«Si le_ _digo_ _que_ _solamente_ _fue_ _él, empezará_ _con_ _sus_ _estúpidas bromas y_ _burlas»,_ pensó y respondió decidido.— Sí.

— ¿Qué?— Le preguntó perplejo, esa respuesta no era la que quería oír.

— Ya me escuchaste.— Respondió utilizando las mismas palabras que el Uzumaki.— No haz sido al único que he besado, y de todas maneras esos no cuentan ya que fueron accidentes.

— Ah, ya veo...— Su cabello cubrió parte de rostro— ¿Y a quién si se puede saber?, ¿Se sintió bien?, ¿Más que el nuestro?— Volvió acercarse a él arrinconándolo contra la pared sin dejarle escapatoria.

Sasuke tembló sin saber muy bien porque. Intentó retroceder chocando su espalda contra la pared estando aún sentado y subió su mirada encontrándose con unos fríos ojos azules, que lo hicieron estremecer.

— ¿Q-Qué se supone que significa esa pregunta?, ¿Y qué importa con quién? — Preguntó nervioso, no entendía a que venía esa actitud de Naruto, parecía enojado.— Además este sería mi turno así que...

— Ya dejamos de jugar.— Le cortó de improvisto — Respóndeme lo que te pregunté, ¿quién es?— Su rostro se acercó tanto que sus narices se rozaron, causando un leve temblor en Sasuke, el cual percibió el rubio. — Estas temblando... ¿Por qué te es tan difícil decirme?— Susurró con una oscura sonrisa.

Y el pelinegro no dejaba de sorprenderse con esta nueva faceta que le mostraba Naruto, jamás lo había visto así, este no era el tonto y torpe dobe sonriente que él conocía. Comenzaba a preguntarse el porque actuaba de esta manera y algunas respuestas que venían a su mente lo hicieron acalorar, evidenciándose en sus mejillas.

— ¡Y-Ya dejame en paz Naruto!— Lo empujó sin mucha fuerza posando sus manos en el pecho del Uzumaki.— No he besado a nadie, ¿feliz?— Le gritó cerrando los ojos, era demasiado vergonzoso admitir que mintió.

— ¿Ah?— Repentinamente esa aura oscura que lo rodeaba había desaparecido— ¿Mentiste?, ¿Eres estúpido?— Le preguntó algo enojado pero ya más tranquilo y suspiró aliviado— Ya estaba pensando en matar a alguien que no existía.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— Preguntó confundido pero ansioso, de repente su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y se sintió frustrado por sus reacciones. _«¿Qué_ _me_ _sucede? Sólo_ _es_ _Naruto»,_ intentaba convencerse.

Ante la pregunta el rubio se sonrojó y miró a otro lado rascándose la mejilla con un dedo— Bueno... Creo que ya debes imaginarlo, ¿no?

— N-No lo sé... Por eso estoy preguntando.— Volvió a mentir, internamente él ya lo sabía, hacía bastante tiempo que venía haciéndose una idea, pero no quería admitirlo.

Naruto sólo pudo sonreír con ternura al verlo de esa manera, pocas personas podían decir que habían visto a Uchiha Sasuke avergonzado y sonrojado, él era uno de esos privilegiados. _«Y nadie_ _más_ _debe_ _verlo, ya_ _demasiada_ _competencia_ _tengo_ _y_ _sólo_ _con_ _esa_ _cara_ _de_ _amargado_ _que_ _se_ _carga_ _todo_ _el_ _día»,_ pensó un poco celoso por las fans del Uchiha.

— ¿Sabes qué? Volvamos a jugar.— Al ver que el pelinegro le devolvía la mirada sin entenderlo se acercó nuevamente.— Bésame.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Ahora si se podía decir que ese perfecto e inmutable rostro había cambiado por completo, estando todo sonrojado.— ¡¿Estás loco?!

— ¿Querías una respuesta no? Bueno, si me besas lo sabrás.

— ¡N-No entiendo como eso...!

— Si no lo haces te besaré yo.—Le cortó.

— ¿Qu..? ¡Tú! — Iba a seguir quejándose pero los labios del rubio se lo impidieron.

Se había resistido un poco, miles de cosas cruzaron su cabeza... Como el hecho de que eran hombres, ninjas, pero sobre todo amigos. Amaba demasiado a Naruto y la idea de perder su amistad le daba terror, pero al terminar de pensar en eso notó el verbo amar en esa oración y se dejó hacer. Sí, amaba a ese Usuratonkachi, tal vez siempre lo había sabido pero no se atrevía a reconocerlo.

Mientras tanto, Naruto al sentirse correspondido y al sentir los brazos de Sasuke rodeando su cuello, no pudo más que sonreír entre los suaves besos que le daba al pelinegro y abrazarlo con más fuerza. Sin notarlo, cálidas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, se sentía tan aliviado y feliz, no podía creerlo.

El portador del sharingan se separó un poco al notar su rostro humedecido y pasó sus manos por sus mejillas, secando las lágrimas del rubio.— ¿Por qué estas llorando imbécil? — No podía ser suave y no hablar sin insultos, sobre todo en un momento tan vergonzoso como ese.

— E-Es que...dijiste eso y...— Intentaba controlarse, así que se aferró más a él buscando calma— Pensé que querías a alguien más, que no tendría oportunidad... Y ahora me siento tan aliviado.

Ante esa respuesta volvió a sonrojarse y frunció el ceño.— Tsk... como si se lo permitiera a alguien más, estúpido.

— ¡Sasuke!— Se lanzó a besarlo nuevamente lleno de emoción, repartiendo pequeños besos por todo su rostro.— Te amo, te amo.— Repetía una y otra vez.

El Uchiha estaba por apartarse y alejarlo por ser tan meloso hasta que escuchó bien que le dijo y suspiró dejándose hacer por él. — Yo también te amo dobe.

Lo que no sabía era la agotadora noche que le esperaba. Ahora que Naruto se sabía correspondido no iba a poder quedarse quieto como si nada, no lo dejaría escapar. Aunque realmente el Uchiha nunca tendría intención de alejarlo.

Fin.

 **N.A:** Bien, esperó les haya gustado. Fue una cosa que me nació del momento, bien cursi como suelo ser y para apoyar a mi team en el torneo.  
¡Me encantó la propuesta de estos juegos! Porque gane quien gane nos estamos divirtiendo y haciendo más activo el grupo, fue una gran idea.  
Sin más que decir espero haber ayudado en algo y que alguna persona le guste este one-shot xD

¡Saludos!


End file.
